mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/W2 EXPECTATIONS
Yes, their's another 15 waves. I might make seperate pages for worlds to make navigation more easier. Wave 16: Now You See 'Em, Now You Don't PREPARE FOR STEALTHY ENEMIES! Embrace yourself for the Lurker, which is vulnerable when attacking! Lurker Starting HP: 16 Every Level adds +4 HP Lurker.PNG|Lurker (Level 4) Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 5) (x2) Wave 17: OP Self-Destruct Wave Uh oh! The Bomber comes, and they try and blow you up! Watch out for the Venus Walk Trap also. Bomber's starting HP is 5. Every Level adds 5+ HP, making it harder to kill before it attempts to self destruct someone. Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Level 9) (x2) Lurker.PNG|Lurker (Level 6) Bomber.PNG|Bomber (Level 10) Wave 18: Skippable OR IS IT? Lurker.PNG|Lurker (Level 7) (x5) Wave 19: Just HIt It Simple, but BUSHY! Not the character, the new enemy. Bushfella's starting HP is 5, and they gain 3+ HP every level. Bushfella.PNG|Bushfella (Level 10) (x5) Eyeye.PNG|Eyeye (Level 2) Wave 20: Delta, Alpha, Beta Can you handle the heat with the new SPICY? Pyrobrawls are melee, and can't be attacked with melee! Pyrobrawl starting HP: 25 Gains 3+ HP every level, so this one is a whopping 55 HP! Also, Roller's starting HP are now 20. 2+ HP per level. Pyrobrawl.PNG|Pyrobrawl (Level 10) New Roller.PNG|Roller (Level 10) (x2) Wave 21: Swap Oven No, seriously. Two enemies introduced, AT ONCE. Swapdishes are like utilities, swapping places with random enemies, and Burnt Crash Trees are the burnt variants of the Crash Tree, with very bad aim but very painful scorches. BCT Starting HP: 10, 2+ per level Swapdish Starting HP: 25, 3+ per level BTW Thorn Flier's new starting HP is 40, with 4+ per level. Swapdish.PNG|Swapdish (Level 5) Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|Burnt Crash Tree (Level 11) (x2) Thorn Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier (Level 7) Wave 22: Walkin' & Balkin' Venus Trap's new starting HP is 20, with 4+ per level. They do high amounts of damage, BTW. New enemy! JUMPER. CAN YOU HANDLE THEIR JUMPS?! Use attacks which hit in the air! Also, they dodge 90% ground attacks. Jumper Starting HP: 25, 3+ per level. Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Level 10) Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Level 11) Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Level 10) Jumper.PNG|Jumper (Level 5) Wave 23: Rollermagedon The Rollermagedon attacks again! CAN YOU FACE THEM?! Roller's starting HP is the same as Crash Tree, which is also 20 and 3+ per level. New Roller.PNG|Roller (Level 2) (x5) Wave 24: Sniffle Snuffle Introducing the YUCKY element. And the Sneezy, who's poisonous. Sneezy's starting HP is 30. 4+ per level. Sneezy.PNG|Sneezy (Level 3) Swapdish.PNG|Swapdish (Level 7) Pyrobrawl.PNG|Pyrobrawl (Level 13) Wave 25: A JOKE WAVE! Yeah, what a dud. Is somebody waiting for us? Crash Tree New.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 1) Super Wave 2: Numero Uno! Fighting the Deadleh 19 is just the start! Also, I really want Deadleh 20. SHOULD DEVIL BECOME AN ELEMENT?! VOTE ON THE BLOG WHERE I ANNOUNCE THAT THE DEADLEH 19 IS BEING REMADE! Oneyx.PNG|Oneyx (HP: 500/500): The Tank. Can become rubble. Gemitwo.PNG|Gemitwo (HP: 125/125): Both work together to attack you. Without the other one they'll attack solo. Muerthree.PNG|Muerthree (HP: 125): Fragile, yet tricky. Dodges 90% of your attacks. Quadretro.PNG|Quadretro (HP: 250): Has very strong attacks. New Fivefinger.PNG|Fivefinger (HP: 250): Don't get choked by him. He's very dangerous. And deadly. Wave 26: IT'S BACK! The Scary Slotter? BACK AGAIN! Seed Spitter's starting HP is 100. 50+ per level, that's a whooping one. SCARYSLOTTA.PNG|Scary Slotter (Lvl 20) Seed Spitter.PNG|Seed Spitter (Level 3) Wave 27: BOOOOOOOOOOOM HEADSHOT! If you did MLG-Add Comic, you would probably know what happens. If you didn't, it's basically a Bob-omb blowing you up. Except this time, the Bomber would instant-kill and basically the victim of the explosion can't return next wave. So returning in Wave 29. New Bomber.PNG|Bomber (Level 1000) Wave 28: Think You're Lucky, Punk? Two Jumpers and Two Thorn Fliers! Jumper.PNG|Jumper (Level 7) (x2) Thorn Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier (Level 8) (x2) Wave 29: Now Take a Poison Pill Oh yes a QUANTUM LEAP. Sneezy.PNG|Sneezy (Level 5) (x3) Crash Tree New.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 13) Wave 30: Nobody Here? Seriously, where is everyone? Bushfella.PNG|Bushfella (Level 15) (x10) Lurker.PNG|Lurker (Level 1) (x5) Category:Blog posts